The Endless War
|next = |faction = |reward = The Observer's Battle Boots |gold reward = 362 |type = |creatures = |dlc = Base }} The Endless War is a quest available in . Background I discovered the Cliffs of Failure, where Molag Bal's failed servants compete to get back into his good graces. Lost members of the Mages Guild have been ensnared in this twisted game, and I need to join in to save them. Objectives #Aid the 3 Mages #Talk to the Observer Detailed Walkthrough After stepping through a portal to Cliffs of Failure, northeast of Court of Contempt Wayshrine, the Vestige is tasked by a mysterious Daedra known as The Observer to aid the three Mages Guild members. Firstly, the Vestige is to go through a portal leading to the Battleground Antechamber and then back to the Cliffs of Failure. When the Vestige gets there, he sees two mages, Juline Ginis and Mim. Juline appears to be injured and Mim leaves shortly after the Vestige approaches them. Juline tasks the Vestige with planting strange seeds that Angof has given here saying it will help. To plant the seeds, the Vestige must find 5 dead Heritance soldiers and use the seeds on them. After completing the task, the Vestige returns to Juline. Upon returning to Juline, they will meet Angof who tells them that she will survive and that Angof has to play the game as well. Now the Vestige can move on to help other two mages. If helping out Mim, the Vestige must find Thalik Wormfather's rune circle and bring him the rune Mim gave them. The Vestige must now use the rune in the circle next to Thalik and they will turn into a skeleton. The Vestige must now charge the rune by slaying foes. The players must be vary though because after a short while, they will turn back to human form. To retain the Transformed form, they must go back to the circle near Thalik Wormfather. After successfully charging the rune, The Vestige has to return to Mim and after a short conversation with him, the Vestige can go aid the last mage, Relmus. Relmus will be on a nearby cliff standing over it, apparently wishing to jump of the edge. After persuading him to speak, the Vestige finds out he lost the shadow Lady Estre gave him, saying that he "wasn't fit to own such a fine shadow." After finding his lost shadow, the shadow tasks the Vestige to find Lady Estre's mask which has been broken into three pieces. First piece can be found just to the west, underneath a bridge leading up, very close to the river. The second one is just to the south of last one, inside of a circle made by some stones. The last one is to the east of previous one, in the river. After finding all three pieces, the Vestige has to return to the shadow where they will meet Lady Estre herself. She will tell them she wants to set their differences aside and win the game together. The Vestige now must speak to the Observer in the Observer's Watch. If the Vestige wants to defeat the Observer in his game, they must choose a side. No matter who's side is chosen, the reward stays the same and the quest it over. Reward *The Observer's Battle Boots *362 Category:Online: Coldharbour Quests